Comatose
by FishiesPlease
Summary: Toris gets hurt and seeks out Sey's help, but what happens when she just can't help him on her own for once? She can't call Raivis, she can't seek out help from her family. She has to call /him/. Seychelles/Estonia, real names used. DIS: I DO NOT OWN APH
1. Help Me

She had harbored feelings for him for a long time. Every world meeting, watching him on his computer or reading idly while her parents and brother fought. The way he said her name was her favorite. Seišellid. The way he'd give her a curt nod if they passed each other during breaks, or when she was checking up on Toris while he was there. Oh, she knew all about him. Toris would mutter things about when he was little to himself. She would bandage him carefully while he spoke to himself, cleaning his wounds and hearing him say his brothers' names, almost to remind himself of who he was.

Today was a particularly bad day for Toris. He fell into her arms and into her house after she flung the door open for him. He was coated in his own blood, he was coughing copius amounts of the crimson liquid in fine sprays on himself and her. He was covered in deep cuts, and she was fairly certain he had broken a few things as well.

She needed help this time. She couldn't help him on her own.

She couldn't reach Feliks for the first time in years. Her parents were busy with other matters, she was sure. She would never forgive herself if she even considered calling Raivis, his youngest brother, who's heart-- and sanity-- were very clearly on his sleeve. She had to call _him_.

She couldn't hesitate. Toris' life might've been in the balance of the phonecall. Her fingers flew across the keys, crushing the phone to her ear as it began to ring.

_"Halloo?"_

"Estonie?" she asked, her voice shaking as she held Toris carefully, the phone in her other hand.

_"Seišellid? Is something wrong?"_

"Look, I need your help on something. Toris came to me, and he's...he's in terrible shape. I can usually help him on my own, I just..." her voice trailed off as she nearly dropped the phone. "Toris!? T-Toris? Toris, stay with me," she said desperately, shaking him gently and trying to keep him conscious. "Please, Eduard," she begged, "I don't think he's got much time left."

_"I'll be right there. Try...try to keep him stable."_

She hung up the phone at that, hearing his voice beginning to shake as well. She held Toris close to her, mumbling over and over again that Feliks and his brothers needed him to stay alive and get better. It seemed to keep him talking, until she heard a knock at her door. She very carefully laid him down.

"I'll be right back...stay awake for me, bonbon," she said worriedly, rushing to the door. She didn't care that she was now soaked in far too much of Toris' blood, she just knew he was running out of time quickly. She opened the door quickly, motioning the taller nation in hurriedly, motioning towards her now white-and-red couch.

"I...I ah, I didn't know what else to do," she said, barely keeping herself together as she watched one of her closest friends beginning to cough weakly once again. "I called a-an ambulence right after I called you," her voice was now strained, watching Eduard quietly talk to the dying man. She heard sirens outside, relieved that she'd left the door open. The paramedics ran in with a gurney, moving Eduard and Sey to the side to get to Toris. She subconsciously leaned against him, still holding back tears while she tried to look away from the scene in front of her.

"S...Seišellid," he said slowly. "Tänan sind, Seišellid," he finally managed. She nodded before hearing Toris cry out, instantly burrowing closer to Eduard in an attempt to shun the sound and the sight. She felt him tense and jump from her touch, though after a moment he began fidgeting nervously. Debating whether to try to console her.

"I...Is he going to be okay?" she squeaked out, wincing every time she heard something rip or Toris yell. Eduard carefully wrapped his arms around her uncertainly, patting her back awkwardly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine...jah, fine," he said carefully. "He's been through worse...he'll be okay soon," he said, more to himself than Sey. He tightened his hold on her slightly, knowing it was probably hard for the young woman to be around her friend in such pain. She held onto him tighter, closing her eyes tightly to try and escape her own mental images. "Hei," he said softly. She looked up at him, tilting her head a bit. "I promise he'll be alright," he said, nodding firmly.

"H-he always is in the end," she said, nodding as well and smiling weakly. She felt comforted and safe, not letting go of Eduard as the paramedics wheeled Toris out. He held her for a collective moment, the two gathering strength from the silence between them. "Go with him to the hospital," she said, pulling away from the warm embrace slowly.

"You should go. You saved his life, Seišellid. He'll want to thank you when he wakes up," he said slowly, letting go of her and letting his arms rest at his sides awkwardly. She shook her head firmly.

"He is your brother, Estonie. go be with him," she said, suddenly sure of herself.

"But I need to tell Läti what's ha--" she silened him by standing on her toes, kissing his cheek softly. He tensed, flushing and averting his eyes, looking in another direction as he willed the rising color in his face away.

"Non. I'll go be with Raivis for a bit, he doesn't need to know how poor Toris' condition is," she replied sternly. "He should just have some company, someone to be around him while You're watching over Toris."

"I...you're right, Läti doesn't... doesn't need to know," he said, his tone resigned. He forced a small smile. "Thank you. I need to... well, catch up with them before they leave...."

"Go, Eduard," she said, smiling back weakly. "Keep me posted, okay?"

"Of course," he said, nodding politely and leaving her standing in her living room. First order of business before going to care for Raivis: shower and a fresh dress.


	2. Von Bock

AN: Short chapter, I know. Big thank you to KazeKageZazie for favoriting my story! 3

Read and review! xxxxx

* * *

She lathered up in her coconut bodywash, covering herself in it several times to wash the feeling of her friend's blood all over her. She wiped her face clean, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a fluffy towel around herself. She walked into her closet once she had reached her room, grabbing a simple but slighly somber dark blue dress, slipping it over her head before grabbing the keys to her car. She drove to Latvia's, glad it was a regular stop in her routine every month or two. She got out, walking up to his door and knocking lightly. The door swung upen to reveal a pleasantly surprised nation.

"S-sey!" he said happily, gesturing for her to enter his house. She smiled warmly at him, walking into the house calmly. She leaned down a bit, taking his face in her hands gently and kissing each cheek.

"Bonjour, bonbon. How are you?" she asked, cracking a convincing grin at him. It was hard lying to the younger nation that trusted her so completely; she was one of the few who he really felt safe around.

"I'm g-good! I spent m-m-most of today with S-Sealand," he stuttered out, smiling back happily as he closed the door. It was a nice change of pace from the scare happening not far from where they were right then.

Some forty minutes later, Sey heard her phone chime pleasantly, pulling it out and seeing the caller ID. She motioned to Raivis that she would be back in a moment, walking out of his front door and answering her phone.

"Bonjour, Eduard," she said worriedly. "Is he okay?" she asked, her tone quickly growing more anxious.

_"They won't let me see him right now, he's in surgery...."_

"I'm going to...ah, I think I'll tell Raivis that I need to go somewhere...I'll be there in a little bit," she said nervously.

_"Alright, I'll see you when you get here...."_

"See you then," she murmured softly, closing her phone and walking back into Raivis' house. "Bonbon, my dad needs me to go help him with something, mon papa got drunk again," she lied easily. He nodded, standing up and hugging her tightly. She hugged back, patting his back gently.

"Bye, Sey!" he said, seeming slightly disappointed. He opened the door for her, smiling as she began to walk out.

"Au revoir, Raivis," she said affectionately, running to her car and unlocking it. She slid in, waving as he closed the door.

She quickly drove to the hospital, sprinting in and looking around the waiting room. She walked up to the receptionist after she found that Eduard wasn't in this particular room. She didn't wait for the bored looking woman to say anything.

"Toris Lorinaitis, he's in surgery."

"Are you family?" the apathetic woman asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"I'm his sister-in-law," she said hesitantly.

"Waiting room 312," the woman said, popping her bubblegum. "I'm required to ask your name."

"Sey Von Bock."


	3. Wake Up Soon

A/N: Angela ily. This chapter is dedicated to you, dollface. 3 BECAUSE YOU'RE SO MUCH EFFING WIN AND I GOT YOU INTO A FANFIC FOR ONCE. OHYES.

Anyway chapter three R&R plz 3

* * *

Sey rushed into a branched off hallway, rather uncomfortable with being here. Especially lying about being _married_ to _Eduard_. That would be difficult to explain to him.

She glanced at the security guard and the nurse who was on a break, who were in deep conversation about something random, before she spotted Eduard sitting alone in a corner. She ran over to him, feeling the two extra sets of eyes on her as she approached him.

"Honey," she breathed convincingly as he stood to greet her. He furrowed his brows in confusion, tensing when she wrapped her arms around him. He quickly caught on, nervously wrapping his arms around her. The two employees went back to their conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Sei...er, Sey," he said quietly, pulling away and sitting her down in one of the chairs. He sat in the one next to her, feeling her lean against him from over the arms of the plastic seats. He tensed for a moment, slowly relaxing and allowing her to lean into him.

They sat together like that for a while, until Eduard realized she had fallen asleep against him. He blinked a few times, surprised that she'd even fallen asleep in general. He settled back in his seat, gently resting the side of his face on the top of her head hesitantly. She nuzzled into him, trying to find the warmth in the small contact. He slowly drifted into a light sleep, his eyes fluttering closed and a peaceful expression crossing his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Von Bock?" a doctor called into a room. Eduard woke up at that, slowly lifting his head and blinking a few times to clear his vision. He gently shook her and she woke up slowly, stretching languidly and opening her eyes.

"That's us," Eduard said, standing up and taking her hand, pulling her up with him. She laced her fingers through his, the two beginning to follow the doctor through the hallways while they talked to him.

"Mrs. Von Bock, it's good that you called us," the doctor began. Sey flushed faintly as he called her 'Mrs. Von Bock,' considering she hadn't exactly been married before. Especially not to Eduard. "He probably wouldn't have made it if you hadn't."

"Ah, right.... H-he's okay, right?" she asked worriedly, feeling Eduard's hand clentch her's involuntarily. She drew in a deep breath and squeezed back, relieved that she wasn't here alone.

"He's stable," the doctor assured her. She exhaled finally, cracking a faint smile at Eduard, who returned it weakly. "He took a lot of damage...a very severe concussion," the doctor said uneasily. "We won't know if there's any brain damage until he wakes up...whenever that is."

"He's not in a coma, is he?!" she asked, her voice raising in pitch slightly.

"I'm afraid so," the doctor said hesitantly. She felt Eduard tense next to her. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb, feeling him shake slightly.

"Will...will he be all right when he...wakes up?" Eduard asked finally.

"Like I said, we won't know if he's okay neurologically until he wakes up. All of his vitals are improving steadily, and right now there have been no problems since the surgery." They finally reached a door where the doctor stopped. "Both of you may go in...but visiting hours are almost over, so please make it as quick as you possibly can," he said uneasily.

"Right. Thank you," Sey said, speaking for both of them as she took a deep breath, letting go of Eduard's hand, though she didn't want to. She opened the door, walking in slowly as he followed behind her. She let out a soft gasp, frozen just inside of the room. "Oh Toris...."

"Sey? Are you all ri..." Eduard trailed off as the door clicked shut behind him, standing next to her and looking at Toris.

He looked like a shell of the man they knew, the only signs of life were the slow rise and fall of his chest and the heart monitor beeping. It was eerie, an odd scene to look at. There was nothing they could do for him, and they knew it. He carefully wrapped an arm around her sideways once he felt he could move, pulling her close to him. He felt her begin to shake, turning to face her and putting his other arm on her uncertainly. She snuggled into the embrace, crying silently and shaking harder.

She thought she could handle seeing Toris like this. She hadn't prepared herself for what she would see. She reached up and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She slowly began to calm down, mumbling apologies repetitively until her cying had finally stopped. She slowly let go of him, though he kept his arms stubbornly around her. She didn't mind at all, she let herself be held for a moment.

He smelled good. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about it while his brother, her close friend, lay in a comatose state not five feet away from them. But he smelled good. The scent soothed her. The mix of the warmth of his persistent hold and his light scent made her feel sleepy and slightly light-headed. Things like this only happened when she was daydreaming in world meetings. Or just plain asleep. She pulled away from him slowly, feeling pleasantly dazed.

"We...should go soon," she said weakly, glancing at her overly-bandaged friend from the corner of her eye. Eduard nodded, slowly leaving her side and walking up to the bedside of his older brother. He mumbled something to the sleeping figure for a minute, brushing a few stray hairs away from his face. He slowly stepped away, looking to her for a second.

"I'm ready whenever you are...jah..." he said awkwardly. She carefully approached Toris' bedside, leaning down to examine his face more carefully. He looked peaceful, as if he was simply sleeping, rather than anything else.

"Wake up soon, okay?" she murmured, smiling weakly and kissing his forehead. "We'll watch out for Raivis until you get better, and I'll tell Feliks that you're okay," she said soothingly, knowing the words were likely falling on deaf ears. She stood up straight, turning and nodding to Eduard to say she was ready.

They began to walk down the stark white halls, Eduard keeping his arm hesitantly, though protectively, around her waist. They had to maintain the 'married' couple thing until they left the hospital.

"I'll drive you back to my house, oui? I know you left in the ambulance with Toris earlier, which means your car is still parked outside of my house," she said once they were outside of the hospital.

Sey drove back to her house at a leisurely speed, enjoying the comfortable silence between Eduard and her. It was an easy ride back, no real need for small talk, and everything big they needed to discuss could wait a little while. She suddenly realized how little she wanted to be in her house, dreading it further at the thought of Toris' blood all over the first floor.

"Here we are," she said hesitantly, parking her car and stepping out of the convertible. There was Eduard's car, exactly where she remembered it being earlier. She brushed her dress off, slowly walking to the other side of her car and smiling weakly at him.

* * *

A/N: Really random cutoffs ftw


	4. That One Strand

A/N: Again, dedicated to Angela. (Shi-kan)

* * *

"Keep in touch, okay?" she asked, taking an apprehensive glance to her front door. She didn't think she could handle two run-ins with his blood _and_ his limp form. She knew how badly the latter had affected her, but it would be even harder being around it in her own home.

"Seišellid, you shouldn't be alone right now," he said carefully, causing her to tilt her head in confusion. "M...maybe...ah, maybe I...."

"Maybe we should," she said slowly, nodding. It was almost like she had read his mind, taking his hand and smiling shyly at him. He smiled back, beginning to walk towards his war with her. She let go of his hand to open the passenger door and slipping in, smiling as he closed her door and walked to the other side. He got in, pulling his keys out from under his floormat. He smiled slightly, relaxing a bit while he drove them both to his house. The drive was silent, both lost in swirling thoughts. Sey's mind was concerned mostly with thoughts of staying at _Eduard's_ house for any amount of time. Something might slip. She might to something wrong. His thoughts consisted mostly of anyone, especially a girl, staying at his house. For any amount of time.

She began humming to herself, slowly drifting off in the pleasantly cool car, having lulled herself to sleep from the lullaby she sung in her head. But it wasn't her voice singing the words to her, it was her father, England's. He would sneak into her room when she pretended to be asleep when she was very little, having not liked England. She would pretend to be asleep almost any time they had to be near each other. But the lullaby always made her drift off, despite if it was in her head or really sung to her. She mumbled to herself incoherently while she slept, sparking Eduard's interest, though he decided to ignore it.

"Seišellid...Seišellid," he murmured, shaking her shoulder gently to try to wake her up. She stirred, her eyes opening slowly. She reached up, rubbing her eyes sleepily and yawning.

"Bonjour, Eduard," she said meekly. She unbuckled herself, smiling faintly as he got out and walked to the other side of the car, quickly opening the door for her. "M-merci," she stammered, her cheeks flushing faintly. She stepped out, smoothing her dress out as she heard the car door close. "Ahh, um...thank you for...well, you know," she murmured shyly, fiddling with her hair idly. She had taken it down right before she'd entered the hospital, figuring looking immature would they wouldn't exactly believe her.

He unlocked the door to his house, letting it swing open and holding it for her. She smirked slightly, almost amused by his chivalrious demeanor. She walked in, looking around the foyer curiously. She saw pictures of Raivis and Toris, and even a few of the three of them together. She walked up to one particular photo, smiling faintly at the three children. Two sweet, happy, untainted five-year-olds, and one three-year-old.

"When was this?" she asked, her voice slightly dreamy as she continued to gaze at the photo. She didn't think she had ever seen any of the three that happy. Child Eduard looked goofy, wearing glasses much too large for his small face. Toris, the oldest of the three, had his arms around their shoulders loosely and grinning at the camera. Raivis was leaning against Toris, looking up at him adoringly with a large grin spilled across his face. She tilted her head, not holding back on the smile that was guickly forming on her face.

"A... long time ago. We were just taken in by Russia," he explained, coming up and standing next to her. Her smile faded slightly, glancing up at him a bit. She noticed the faint smile on his own lips...more noticing his _lips_, to be honest. They looked soft. And what was with that straight strand of hair that stuck out a bit in his mop of blonde hair. Which also looked unbelievably soft. And he himself was _warm_, she could practically feel the calming heat from where she was standing. Their proximity _was_ close, after all. She also noticed the slightly distant look in his eyes. Which were a beautiful emerald, mind you. They kind of fluttered every so often, she noted. And his nose was just _slightly_ sloped to tilt up a bit on the tip.

And she _really_ wanted to find out if his lips felt as soft as they looked. Or if they tasted sweet.

"I...I see..." she said distantly. She leaned closer to him subconsciously, suddenly realizing how cold his house was. She felt the gooseflesh creeping up her arms and legs, flushing in embarrassment as the cotton of her thin dress started to raise on of chest slightly. It didn't help that her bra was practically tissue paper, with how thin it was. She hugged herself, trying to keep herself warm and hide the hard peaks on her chest. He carefully wrapped an arm around her, pulling her a bit closer to him to keep her warmer. She snuggled into him, staying close as they walked together into his living room. She sat on his couch while he grabbed a blanket, draping it over her shoulders and wrapping her up carefully in it.

She giggled shyly, blushing and snuggling close to him when he settled down next to her. She knew he must've been cold as well, it felt freezing to her. She unwrapped the blanket a bit, reaching around him and putting the blanket around him as well. He flushed, trying not to fidget. After a moment he hesitantly put an arm around her slender waist under the blanket.

"Nn..." she breathed, cuddling closer to him and resting her head against his chest. She breathed deeply, taking in his scent and allowing herself to fall asleep slowly. She buried her face in his shirt while she slept, while Eduard drifted into a light sleep of his own. He woke at the sound of a knock at his front door, trying to ignore it so he wouldn't wake the sleeping young woman in his arms. There was a louder knock and he sighed, carefully pulling away from her and giving her forehead a chaste kiss. She curled up in the blanket, not noticing much difference as she slept.

Eduard let the door open as quietly as he could, looking up at the much taller woman before him. "...Tere."

"Hello, Estonia," the woman cooed, her voice dripping with sweetness more intense than molten sugar.

* * *

A/N: WHO COULD MISS WOMAN BEEEE? :DDDDD Angela you probably have the right guess oTL


	5. For About a Month Now

A/N: Thank you to Viet, Toris, Angela, and Ktomson! -loveloves- You four rock. Thanks for reading! OH, AND I REALIZE THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. I JUST KINDA WANTED TO END IT THERE. D:

* * *

"Is there anything you need, Irina?" he asked, his lips drawn into a thin line. It was potentially a bad set up. Irina, the woman who could never find happiness, and Eduard...who had a girl on his couch who he had just pretended he was married to. And even after the charade they continued to seem like a couple. And Sey...Sey had no idea what was going on outside of her own mind.

"Now Eduard, play nice," Irina said, her amethyst eyes staring into his emerald ones. He averted his eyes quickly. Her's were entrancing, impossible to look away from once you were caught. Her eyes darkened slightly as she pushed her way into the house, letting the door click shut behind her. This seemed to be enough to rouse Sey.

"...Wh...where am I? I...nn," she said to herself, looking around curiously. She wrapped the blanket around herself, beginning to walk into the foyer. "Eduard?" she asked sleepily, moving closer to him. Eduard, glad to have a distraction, smiled weakly at Sey. She leaned against him, making her way between his arm and his side. He held her there protectively, glancing to Irina for a moment. He could see the her eyes darkening further, her slight jealousy more than evident. Her pipe clinked behind her as she approached the two.

"Little Estonia got a girlfriend?" Irina cooed, her eyes curving sweetly in Sey's direction.

"And what if I did, hnn?" he asked coolly, standing up straighter to look at Irina. Still away from her eyes, _anywhere_ but her eyes. Sey shifted closer to him ever-so-slightly, but Irina noticed.

"Aww, is the little nation _afraid_?" Irina asked, sounding faintly amused. It was going to be fun, messing with these two. "Which means you're lying, Estonia," she crooned.

"Let me alone," Sey said sharply. "I'm not afraid of you, Russia. And he's not lying," she said, "we've been together for a month now."

Irina narrowed her eyes at the girl, her sweet demeanor twisting to reveal the poisonous intentions beneath it, if only for a moment. She smiled sweetly once again, sizing up the couple for a moment. They were an odd pair, but she could see why they would be drawn to each other. She hated that they were drawn to each other. She hated that they were happy. She hated them for what they had at that moment, unaware that it was a lie. She looked to Eduard, smiling flirtaciously and leaning ever-so-slightly closer to the two, her pipe clinking gently against the hardwood floor. Sey frowned at the sight of the pipe, realizing she probably _should_ be a bit afraid of the taller nation.

"You a_ren't_, hmm?" she crooned, leaning close to the shorter and murmuring harshly, "you should be." she pulled back almost as quickly as she had come, adjusting her scarf a bit. Sey jumped slightly, a bit alarmed at Irina's comment.

Eduard's grip tightened a bit, protectively keeping her as close as he could in that position. Irina smirked, knowing she was beginning to scare the girl. He mumured something to her soothingly, seeming to calm her down a little more. Irina's smirk intensified.

"I should be going...you two seem busy. I have better things to do with my time anyway," the tallest of the three crooned. She began to walk away, turning back quickly to slam the pipe into the back of Sey's knee, smiling sweetly and walking out of the house. Sey cried out in pain before the door clicked shut, signifying they were alone once more. She whimpered and leaned into him, blinking back hot tears. That was sudden, it hurt more than she would've expected. Irina had quite the arm.

"Seišellid, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, allowing her to lean against him. He wrapped his other arm around her slightly hesitantly. He pulled back, gripping her forearms to keep her upright. She tried putting pressure on that leg, wincing sharply and immediately lifting her leg again. "Careful, careful," he murmured, releasing her forearms to pull her into him again. She leaned into him limply, taking a few minutes before carefully placing her foot on the ground.

"I think I'll be fine," she said slowly, smiling a bit.

"We've been together for a month, hnn?" he asked her, chuckling a bit. She flushed a light pink, biting her lip and giggling faintly.

"Why yes. Yes we have. It's just that neither of us realized it until now," she said in mock seriousness. They both laughed, Eduard supporting Sey again so she wouldn't fall.

"Let's go sit you down, jah...? You should relax so you don't stress your knee, Sey," he said, walking with her slowly. She nearly tripped, Eduard pulling her upright quickly. He sighed, carefully picking her up bridal-style and carrying her in the living room again. She blushed, resting her head against his chest while he carried her. She was already beginning to get tired again, despite having woken up less than half an hour earlier. It had been an emotionally and physically exhausting day, and she was sick of it.

"Ahhnn, I'm tired," she murmured sleepily, nuzzling her face into his shirt as he sat down with her, though now she was sideways on his lap.

"Then sleep, Seišellid."


	6. Oh My God

A/N: RATING CHANGED TO MATURE. THIS CHAPTER ISN'T EXACTLY GRAPHIC, BUT DEFINITELY NOT FOR THE EASILY OFFENDED IN RELATION TO SEX OR FOREPLAY. :::'s are dream marks, for future reference.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/added me to their alerts!!! --lovelovelove-- I appreciate it all! Remember to read and review!

* * *

Sey was a very attractive girl, Eduard noticed. He now had a better chance to think about it, while she slept and occasionally murmured a few words in her sleep. She had eyes that were a bit too large for her face, giving her the appearance of a tan doll. She had thick black eyelashes that fluttered whenever she started to speak. This was an odd quirk that he found cute. And—he couldn't help but notice, she wore such short dresses—Sey had legs, slender legs that seemed to go on _forever_. And she smelled like coconut. She had long, thin fingers that seemed almost spider-esque, which intrigued him. She also seemed to hate shoes, she never wore them if they passed each other randomly; she just walked around barefoot. She also didn't tolerate cold well at all.

He settled back on the couch, holding her as close as he could while she slept. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"O-ohhh…n-not there," Sey breathed almost inaudibly. Eduard lifted his head from hers slowly, looking at her in confusion. She moaned breathily, her face beginning to flush. "Nn…a-ahhh…E-Eduard," she gasped faintly, beginning to fidget as she slept. His face began to redden, wondering what she could _possibly_ be imagining him doing.

_:::"Nn… a-ahhh, E-Eduard," she moaned loudly, gasping as another of his long digits slid into her. She squirmed, her face flushing as she bit her lip to try and stifle the noises she was making. They began to alternate, causing her to cry out in pleasure. She rocked against his hand. "O-ohhh," she released a deep groan as he found a spot in her, teasing it with his middle finger. "Eduard!" she groaned loudly, throwing her head back as he teased the sensitive spot along with her clit. Dear _God_ it felt good. He chuckled, murmuring something to himself while she writhed.:::_

"Ghh," she moaned in her sleep. Eduard was beginning to feel his pants growing uncomfortably tight as he listened to the noises she was making. Paired with _his_ name. The room began to feel rather hot, in his opinion, and the fact that he was still holding the squirming girl. "E-Eduard," she cried out, shuddering in his arms and letting out a beautiful, high mewling noise.

She woke with a start, her breathing ragged and her face flushed darkly. She panted heavily, trying to figure out why she was being held in place by something warm. No, some_one_ warm. Her eyes flew open, widening in alarm as she looked at Eduard's red face. She squeaked as she tried to figure out what to say, feeling panic rise in her. He cleared his throat, smiling weakly at her.

"A-ahh, I think…think I'm going to take a quick shower…jah?" he asked, clearing his throat again. He allowed her to slide off of his lap and onto the couch itself, taking enough time after he stood up—with some difficulty because of a certain part of him leaking a bit—to make sure she was comfortable because of the injury to her knee.

He quickly shed his clothes after he locked the bathroom door, groaning and removing his glasses. He glanced at his flushed expression in the mirror, stepping into the shower and turning the cold water on full blast. _'Oh. My. God.'_

_'Oh. My. God,' _Sey thought to herself, standing up carefully. She knew very well her underwear was ruined at this point. Not only had she fantasized about Eduard, but she was in his house. In his arms. Probably moaning and squirming around. This. Was. Bad. She walked into his kitchen, grabbing a couple of paper towels to clean herself up.

* * *

A/N: THOUGHTS PLZ. 8D


	7. Like, About That

A/N: Okay bbys I know this is /really/ short. Like, epically. This chapter would best be read in the 1/2 page format or something...;A; I'm sorry I haven't updated! I'm having writers block as far as Seychelles/Estonia stuff right now, so here's some Pol/Liet. DEDICATED TO MY WAIFU, ALICAKES, BECAUSE SHE ASKED ME TO WRITE IT FOR HER. ::lovelovelove::

* * *

Toris shook his head as he awoke, looking around the room drowsily. It was a stark white, so impersonal and plain, so he was momentarily startled and he felt a pair of rather girlish arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Liet! Oh my god, you're totally awake!" the blonde trilled. Toris laughed faintly, slipping his arms around the other and pulling him onto the bed weakly. "You've been asleep for two weeks!" he said, snuggling close to the Lithuanian. Toris blinked in confusion but shook it off, glad to have Feliks with him anyway.

...

Until he felt a hand beginning to rub along the makeshift blanket the hospital provided. In a very specific area.

"Feliks," he breathed, squirming a bit. "We shouldn't, we're in public--" he was cut off as Feliks kissed his chapped lips roughly, moving on top of Toris and running his hands along his sides. Toris made a soft sound as he succumbed to Feliks' ministrations, allowing the Pole to do what he wanted.

Feliks began kissing down the paper gown, moving the sheet away and delving his head beneath the papery mass. Toris arched his back as he felt Feliks' hot breath teasing his arousal, clentching the sheet and bucking his hips.

"If you're going to go somethi--" he was cut off with a loud groan as Feliks engulfed his full length, sucking and rolling his tongue around the hard organ. He liked the small slit on the head, mentally smirking at the moans pouring from /his/ Liet's mouth.

Soft whimpers turned into loud mewling noises as he felt Feliks began to nibble the head gently. He grit his teeth in an effort to quiet down---they were in a hospital for god's sake-- before he felt a pair of hands creep up him slowly, his lover's lips still wrapped around him. He bucked his hips again involuntarily, clenching the sheets once again.

He let out a guttural groan as he came in Feliks' mouth, repeating his name as he was sucked dry. The heart monitor that was already beeping incessantly reached a peak and several doctors burst into the room, staring as the Pole whiped a stray drop of the liquid from his mouth, sucking it off of his finger.

"...Like, about that......."

…Sey and Eduard were never the same again after walking in on that. Nor did any of the doctors.

* * *

A/N: OKAY SO. Really short, next chapter will be what happened /BEFORE/ Sey and Eduard knew Toris was awake. ::loves again::

'Till next time, bbys. ;A;


	8. Oui, mari

A/N: HEY EVERYBODY LOOK WHOSE HIATUS WAS THE SHORTEST THING /EVER/. ::lovelovelove:: You all get super long awkward smut. Yes. Okay, enjoy! BD Don't forget to review, my lovelies~

* * *

The past few days had become unbearably awkward. Upon request, Eduard had driven Sey home. The car ride had been uncomfortable, Sey fidgeting with her dress and looking out of the window as she tried to ignore that her feelings for Eduard were now _definitely_ out there to him. That had been hard to think about.

Sey casually stepped out of her shower about a week after the incident, her thoughts mostly focused on when Toris would wake up. She shook her wet hair out a bit, a well-defined curl sticking stubbornly out of the rest of the long, wavy mop. She wrapped a fluffy towel around herself, walking into her living room and looking around idly. She jumped slightly as she heard the doorbell ring, walking up to the door and clutching the top of her towel so it wouldn't fall. She opened the door, not really caring who was behind it.

She suddenly wished she had cared who was behind it.

"A-ah! B-bonjou, Estonie," she squeaked, opening the door wider and stepping aside to allow him in. He blinked a few times, his cheeks flushing a faint pink as he stepped into her house. She closed the door behind him. "What brings you here?" she asked, trying to be casual.

"Just… just, ah, thought you might've heard something about Toris," he said, stumbling over his words as he tried to avoid looking at the woman whose only clothing was a short towel.

These odd moments were definitely something else.

"No…actually, I haven't…desole," she murmured, walking over to him slowly. She bit her lip, smiling as he accidentally bumped into the door. "Ah, Estonie, it feels like it's been a very long time since we last spoke," she said, suddenly _much _closer than she had been a moment before. She looked up at him, reaching up and placing a hand lightly on his chest, feeling the fabric of his shirt beneath her slender fingers.

"S…Sey, what are you—" she cut him off, standing on her toes and kissing him on the lips. He tensed, though relaxed into it a bit nervously. She kissed him harder, her other hand at the side of his hand, weaving through his hair. He hesitantly began to kiss back, much to her delight. She traced his lower lip with her tongue, smiling into the kiss as his mouth opened for her. Her normally hidden curl bounced while she slid her tongue into his mouth.

They broke apart when air was needed, panting and trying to catch their breaths. He looked at her, his lips hovering above hers. She took the opportunity to kiss him again, pushing him lightly against the door, both hands now on his shoulders as she kissed him fiercely. She gasped as she felt a sudden flood of cold air down her back. She pulled away from him for a moment, tilting her head curiously.

"C-cold," she murmured, snuggling closer to him. He froze before realizing it must've been freezing to her. It was relatively cool in her house, and she was…well, naked. His lips drawn in a tight, thin line out of pure self-control, he slid his jacket off; carefully helping her put it on. She smiled appreciatively, keeping it tightly around herself. "Merci beaucoup," she said happily.

She made an 'I'll be right back' motion and slipped out of the room, going into her bedroom for a few minutes before realizing she was staring blankly at a tropicbird orchid for at least five minutes, though it felt like an hour to her as she crashed back to Earth at the sound of a certain Estonian clearing his throat from her doorway.

"Sey…? Are you alright?" he asked, stepping into the room and observing her carefully. She nodded slowly, pausing for a moment and shaking her head. He blinked at her in confusion.

"I'm…okay," she said carefully. She sashayed over to him, her hips swaying with every step she took. She moved her arms back as she walked; allowing the jacket the Estonian had put on her to fall to the floor with a muted crinkling noise. She stood close to him, fully naked as she looked up at him seductively. She murmured something breathily in Creole, reaching up and letting her hand just barely graze his cheek.

Hesitantly—oh, so hesitant—he rested a hand on one of her hips. A shiver of anticipation ran through Sey. She reached up with her free hand and began undoing his tie, letting the fabric join his jacket while she started on the buttons of his shirt. She ran her hands over the smooth, slightly toned muscles underneath the shirt, before reaching for his wrists, pulling the article of clothing off carefully.

His carefully crafted control was slowly breaking. His primal instincts were slowly wearing the wall of barely-there calmness away. He was already wearing thin to the edge from the start, but she was someone that he felt he needed to be careful with. He ran a hand nervously along her flat, dark tan stomach, causing her to shiver again and bite her lip slightly. He slipped his arms around her and tensed slightly as she kissed him, her eyes fluttering closed. She reached blindly for his belt buckle, finally getting a hold of it with one hand, her other laced through his hair.

Nervous. Uncertain. Suddenly both of the two were second guessing this. Sey broke the kiss to look up at him, panting slightly. His expression mirrored hers, uncertainty and an almost nonexistent flicker of fear. What were they doing? They were in her bedroom, one half clothed and the other stark. Reiteration, what were they doing? Slowly, Eduard became surer of himself. He kissed her gently, holding her close to him. Slowly, she kissed back, removing her hand from his hair. Her hands carefully skimmed along his chest, eliciting a slight shiver from the Estonian.

Her hands slipped lower, fingertips grazing his soft skin, feeling every ripple from the dips around his muscles. She felt him shudder from her light touch, though he never broke the kiss. His fingers slid slowly down the curve of her back, exploring the bare skin carefully. One hand travelled to her front, the other on the small of her back as the right began to creep up her abdomen, cupping a breast gently. She broke her lips from his, gasping slightly at the feeling of his warm hand against her still-damp skin.

Resuming her actions after a moment, she finally managed to undo his belt buckle and free him of his pants. She looked down with an air of innocent curiosity, peering at the boxers he was wearing. The Estonian flag, classic. She remembered how Madagascar proudly paraded around in his, with his own flag printed on them. She made quick work of ridding him of the only garment getting in their way, blushing profusely at the sight of the now naked man before her.

"Lay… lay down, Seišellid," he murmured, pulling away from her slowly. She nodded shyly, though quickly pulling him close to her again and causing them both to fall back on her bed with a slight bounce, causing her to laugh softly. The quiet giggles slowly became soft whimpers as Estonia began to kiss gently down her neck and collarbone, hesitant and unsure of what he was _supposed_ to do, but it seemed to be the right thing—the way Sey reacted to it was certainly favorable, he noted as he continued moving lower—she would gasp a little bit if he kissed a certain place on the crook of her neck, and the sound got louder as he took a dusky pink nipple into his mouth. He sucked her breast gently, moving to do the same to her other. She squirmed beneath him, clutching her duvet tightly.

"Mmm… Eduard, now…" she whimpered as he kissed around her pelvis with an alien sort of curiosity. He shook his head slightly, gently pushing her legs apart and examining her folds carefully. She cried out, throwing her head back as he cautiously delved his tongue into her sensitive opening, releasing a soft but unrestrained mewl as he licked slowly along her slit and flicking at a very interesting little nub he found. Every time he brushed against it she would moan louder, bucking her hips desperately as finally she felt one finger, then two, entering her. She rocked her hips against his hand, prompting him to move the fingers that held so still in her heated core. She groaned as his fingers curled and explored the soft flesh, withdrawing his fingers as he felt himself throb painfully.

"Are you ready, Sey…?" he asked softly, his voice much deeper with lust and need. She simply nodded, raising her hips with a soft whimper to signify she was _more_ than ready. He positioned himself at her entrance, sliding into her slowly. Her moan increased in volume the further he went, wrapping her legs around his waist to push him deeper. He pushed in and out of her, slowly at first as he was getting used to the tight, wet heat surrounding his length.

She ground her hips against his as they developed a rhythm, picking up in speed as he brushed against a small, spongy bump inside of her. She screamed, bucking her hips against him and capturing his lips with her own. She dug her nails into his back lightly as she felt pressure building up like a coil being wound tightly.

"Eduard, I'm gonna… I… Eduard, Eduard, _Eduard!_" she gasped, feeling him push into her one more time, sending her over the edge. She convulsed around him, breathing raggedly with her eyes half-open. He felt himself coming as the tight heat became overwhelming, spilling into her, her name on his lips as he slowly pulled out of her. They both panted as he laid next to her, Sey cuddling close to him, his arms circling around her slender frame.

Then the phone rang.

She picked it up in slight agitation, glancing at the caller ID briefly and remembering her cover just in time.

"Bonjour, je suis Sey Pr—von Bock, who is calling…?" The color from her flushed face seemed to drain quickly, offering nothing but a weak nod before she remembered to speak again. "Ah, thank you very much, my husband and I will be there soon," she said, setting the phone down and looking to the Estonian.

"Toris is awake."

"…Ah. That's good to know," he said austerely, nodding a bit. "…I suppose we should be getting dressed now, my dear _wife?_" he asked, smiling slightly as color flooded back into her face as a profuse blush.

"Oui, _mari_," she cooed, laughing softly as he blushed as well. He wiped a bit of sweat from his brow and the two of them dressed quickly, climbing into his car.

"Patient's heart rate is spiking dangerously—" a nurse shouted from just outside of Toris' room, seeming unable to open the door and now fumbling with her key ring. Eduard took Sey's hand, the two of them running to get to the door. The nurse managed to open it finally, the three of them practically falling into the room, horror evident on their faces at the sight before them.

Staring as the Pole wiped a stray drop of the liquid from his mouth, sucking it off of his finger and staring back at them without a second thought.

"...Like, about that......."


End file.
